


Wedding Chaos

by tryslora



Series: First Kiss Meme [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't what Draco had imagined when he'd considered his wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This story was written as a part of the First Kiss meme that was passed around Insanejournal. Characters come from various RPGs and AUs.

When Draco was eleven, he envisioned his future wedding as something to be endured, involving standing still for far too long, and being absolutely proper lest his father remind him after exactly how a proper pureblood behaved. At eleven, Draco didn't doubt that his father would still be reprimanding him when he was an adult, and he didn't doubt that he would listen when Lucius did so.

When Draco was fifteen, he knew exactly how his future wedding would be. He would stand with Pansy by his side, Blaise standing up for him and Daphne standing up for her. They would be nineteen. They would have a son within a year, and perhaps a daughter a few years after. They would have a life together of deep affection.

At twenty-three, Draco swore he would never marry.

At twenty-five, he proposed.

And in the summer of his twenty-sixth year, he stood at the altar with his lover of more than a year to be married.

His wedding was a thing of chaos. His father was long gone, dead years before in the fire that destroyed Malfoy Manor. His mother was more recently lost, and Draco found he missed her, but he missed more the woman who raised him than the woman she had become. What he found he didn't miss were all his expectations of how his life was to turn out.

Instead of staid and formal, his wedding felt more like it had the potential to be a war zone. Half the guests despised him at the worst, and at the least didn't approve of Mandy's choice to marry him. Three children stood nearby, wiggling in excitement, holding flowers and rings.

When five year old Aidan held up the ring for Draco to take, it tumbled away and he fell to hands and knees to search beside the young boy until they found it.

Alex interrupted the vows by dragging Aidan and Alyssa forward, while the three of them solemnly gave vows of their own for the joined family.

And when Andreas started to cry, Draco reached out to take his son from Mandy's arms and hold him up against his shoulder. He tried not to wince when he heard the loud burp and felt the telltale damp down the back of his best robes.

Then it was done, and someone took Andreas and the three little ones were spirited away, and Draco stood there with his new wife. Tendrils of her hair had escaped, trailing down over her cheek where Andreas had played with them during the early parts of the ceremony. Draco wound one tendril around his fingertips, giving Mandy a lazy smirk as he let his hand slip from cheek to nape of neck, fingers in her hair as he looked down at her. It was a subtle motion, unseen by those around them, as his fingers tightened, just a little bit, and his smirk turned fond.

"Je t'adore, bel oiseau," he murmured. "Je t'aime, mon coeur."

And for the first time, he kissed his wife.


End file.
